


Step into the daylight (and let it go) by dearericbittle (dutchmoxie)

by TheGirlintheBar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Actor Derek Hale, Blow Jobs, Carly Rae Jepsen References, Claiming Bites, College Student Stiles Stilinski, Derek hale speaks polish, Hollywood, Insomnia, Language Kink, M/M, Polyglot Derek Hale
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlintheBar/pseuds/TheGirlintheBar
Summary: [TRADUCTION] Stiles est  un doctorant souffrant de graves insomnies. Donc, quand il vit un inconnu ayant besoin d'aide, il pensa que ce serait un bon moyen d'atténuer son ennui. Comment diable était-il censé savoir que le gars bizarre avec la casquette de baseball était un acteur célèbre (et un putain de loup-garou) ? Il n'arrête pas de tomber sur le gars. Coïncidence ? Stiles ne le pense pas.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Step into the daylight (and let it go)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096976) by [dearericbittle (dutchmoxie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dutchmoxie/pseuds/dearericbittle). 



> Titre : Step into the daylight (and let it go)  
> Auteur : dearericbittle (dutchmoxie)  
> Disclaimer : Rien ne m’appartient, je ne fais que la traduction!
> 
> Notes de la traductrice: I’m back !! Je reviens avec cette histoire de dearericbittle (dutchmoxie) qui est vraiment excellente. L’auteur m’a permis de la traduire et je vous conseille d’aller voir son profil sur AO3, il y a plein d’autres histoires géniales. A la base c’est un OS que j’ai décidé de séparer en deux parties parce qu’il était un peu long et aussi pour pouvoir avancer sur mes prochaines traductions (sans laisser trop de semaines sans rien (au moins pour le moment)). Anyway, bonne lecture et je suis curieuse de voir ce que vous en pensez !
> 
> Notes de l’auteur :   
> Pour le bingo Sterek: insomnie, surmené, Hollywood  
> Toutes mes excuses pour mon polonais qui est strictement tiré d'Internet. Ça devrait être compréhensible même si vous ne le parlez pas. Ce qui est mon cas, donc.

Stiles et le sommeil avaient une relation compliquée. Et c’était aussi la relation la plus longue dans laquelle il ait jamais été, donc c’était toujours amusant. 

Depuis qu'il était enfant, depuis que sa mère était décédée et que le monde était devenu un peu plus sombre, Stiles avait utilisé le sommeil pour échapper à ses problèmes de la vie réelle. Et depuis qu'il avait seize ans et qu'il avait découvert que les monstres sous le lit étaient réels, sa relation avec le sommeil est devenue la raison pour laquelle Facebook avait cette option ‘c’est compliqué’.

Il prenait de la mélatonine comme un bon garçon, car le TDAH et les problèmes de sommeil avaient une étroite relation pas si compliquée dont il était en quelque sorte toujours le troisième membre innocent. Il essaya de suivre un horaire de sommeil et d’avoir une bonne hygiène de sommeil, mais ce n’était pas comme si la plupart des loups-garous, des kanimas et autres monstres se donnaient la peine de vérifier son emploi du temps avant d'essayer de tuer ses amis—alors il finissait par se faire avoir de mille façons.

Maintenant qu'il était hors de portée de la plupart des monstres, l'insomnie restait son ami et compagnon constant. Il s'endormait avec grande difficulté, seulement pour se réveiller après une heure et constater que malgré tous ses efforts, il ne pouvait pas se rendormir. Parfois, il ne dormait pas du tout.

Ce soir était l'une de ces nuits, et il était sûr qu'il pourrait aussi bien passer le temps d'une manière plus productive, plutôt que de regarder son plafond ennuyeux, et d'espérer que ses mouvements et ses retournements ne réveillent pas son colocataire—encore une fois. Stiles était sûr qu’il était à environ deux nuits de se faire mettre à la porte pour être le pire colocataire.

Alors il sortit, dans la nuit noire de LA, explorant les magasins ouverts toute la nuit et observant les gens qui semblaient vraiment savoir ce qu'ils faisaient.

Stiles se demandait ce que ça faisait. Vraiment, quelqu'un devait lui dire ce que ça faisait pour qu'il puisse au moins faire semblant de le savoir jusqu'à ce que ce soit vraiment le cas. Ou continuer de faire semblant—il était bon dans ce domaine, parce que son père semblait en fait moins inquiet pour lui ces jours-ci.

Peut-être que maintenant qu'il s’était éloigné de tous ces trucs de loups, il était à nouveau un bon menteur. Ce serait bien.

Il souhaitait juste que la contrepartie ne soit pas l'insomnie et la solitude.

“Putain,” prononça un inconnu, qui fixait désespérément un magasin ouvert toute la nuit. 

L’étranger était large d’épaules, fort, et il portait une casquette de base-ball stupide qui était clairement destinée à cacher une sorte d’objectif malfaisant—Stiles n’était pas un idiot. La veste en cuir, la casquette de baseball et les vêtements sombres… Tout cela ressemblait à un vol pour lui. Le mauvais genre de magouilles. 

“Mec,” Stiles découvrait que sa bouche avait à nouveau une longueur d’avance sur son cerveau. “Je sais que ce magasin semble être une excellente cible, mais leur système de protection est en fait béton.”

Un cercle de cendres de sorbier entourait le magasin—Stiles l’avait senti la première fois qu’il était venu là et n’avait ostensiblement fait aucun commentaire à personne à ce sujet. Parce qu’il avait promis à son père qu’il ne se retrouverait plus impliqué dans des manigances surnaturelles. Pas sans un shérif pour le protéger, ou un semblant de meute dont il n’avait jamais vraiment fait partie. 

“En ce moment, ça me protège de nourriture et d’eau,” lui grogna en gros l’étranger. 

Loup-garou. Ce mec était un loup-garou. Vraiment, est-ce que Stiles était comme de l'herbe à chat pour loup-garou maintenant ? Est-ce qu’il existait un tel truc que de l’herbe à chat pour loup-garou ? Était-ce quelque chose qu’il avait besoin de chercher dans le bestiaire numérique qu’il entretenait toujours soigneusement à l'insu de son père ? 

Parce que ça commençait à devenir un peu ridicule que le directeur de thèse de Stiles, son voisin et son boss à la bibliothèque soient tous des loups. Ils ne savaient pas qu’il était au courant, et il ne leur dirait jamais—mais c’était quand même plus qu’un peu suspect. 

Et maintenant, il y avait ce gars. Et Stiles ne savait pas quoi faire de lui. Mais s'il ne pouvait vraiment pas entrer dans un magasin alors qu’il avait besoin de nourriture, eh bien… Stiles était le fils de sa mère. Il ne pouvait pas rester là et ne rien faire. Même s'il était probablement aussi méfiant à l'égard des intentions du loup que son père le serait. Il était juste un peu plus disposé à laisser une chance au gars.

Seulement un peu, cependant.

"Bien sûr," Stiles n’était sûr qu'à dix pour cent que ce type n’était pas un criminel. “Que dirais-tu de me donner l’argent et ta liste de courses, et je les ferai pour toi, Sourwolf.”

Comme prévu, la réponse au surnom ne fut pas extrêmement positive. Le loup-garou grogna, et Stiles se retrouva à fixer deux yeux bleus brillants. Il savait ce que signifiaient les yeux bleus chez un loup, et alors qu'il devrait probablement être vraiment terrifié… il ne l’était tout simplement pas. Pas quand le loup-garou était celui qui avait l'air terrifié. D'un pauvre humain fragile comme Stiles.

“C’était juste une offre très généreuse, mec,” continua Stiles, levant les mains dans un geste apaisant. “Rien dans les mains. Je suis juste meilleur avec le sorbier, et je suis aussi dans une relation compliquée avec le sommeil en ce moment, donc je pourrais utiliser un peu de divertissement. Cependant, si tu es prêt à m'offrir le petit déjeuner en guise de remerciement, je ne dirai pas non. Mais est-ce vraiment un petit-déjeuner s'il est mangé à quatre heures du matin ? Pour moi, le petit-déjeuner est plus un état d'esprit, vraiment, et moins un—d'accord, je vois que nous ne sommes pas dans le partage d'opinions. J’offrirais bien de me taire mais ça ferait de moi un menteur, parce que je n’ai pas dormi depuis au moins quarante-huit heures et mon Adderall fait des siennes.”

Ah oui, il était au stade du radotage là, ça devrait être amusant. Ce pauvre Stranger Wolf n'avait vraiment aucune idée de ce dans quoi il s’était fourré. Mais jusque-là, il n’était toujours pas parti, même s'il cachait toujours son visage sous cette casquette de baseball—Stiles pensait qu'il y avait un logo de baseball dessus, mais il ne connaissait foutrement rien au sport. A l’exception du fait que les Mets étaient les meilleurs—mais ça c’était l'endoctrinement de son père qui parlait. 

Cet inconnu voulait vraiment rester un inconnu, hein ?

“Là,” l’inconnu lui tendit une liste rapidement griffonnée et quelques billets de vingt dollars. “Tu peux garder la monnaie. Ne leur dites juste pas que tu achètes ça pour moi.”

L'homme avait de belles mains, et Stiles dut se mordre la lèvre pour s'empêcher de faire un commentaire sur ça ou sur l’absence de griffes. Apparemment, ce gars possédait un solide contrôle sur sa transformation—mis à part le petit problème précédent avec les yeux bleus—ce qui était quelque chose que Stiles n’avait pas beaucoup vu auparavant. Scott avait toujours éte putain de terrible pour cacher son identite secrète. Stiles n’avait aucune idée de comment il avait réussi à sortir avec Allison pendant des semaines sans que sa famille ne le découvre. 

“Je ne le ferais pas,” protesta Stiles. “Je ne sais même pas qui tu es.”

Tirant encore plus sur cette stupide casquette de baseball, et Stiles etait sûr à environ trente-sept pour cent que son statut de loup-garou n'était pas la seule chose que l’inconnu lui cachait. Mais bon, Stiles n'était pas assez stupide pour creuser ce mystère—pas maintenant en tout cas—et il y avait un peu d’argent pour lui dans l’histoire. Dont il aurait besoin quand son colocataire le mettrait à la porte. 

D’un jour à l'autre. 

“Bien,” dit l’inconnu, poussant les billets dans la main de Stiles. “Maintenant, pourrais-tu—j’ai besoin—j’ai des trucs à faire. Bientôt. Donc si tu pouvais bouger, ce serait… génial.” 

Pendant une seconde, Stiles fut tenté de bouger lentement, juste pour être un connard. Stiles adolescent l'aurait totalement fait, mais maintenant c'était Stiles doctorant et il était censé être une meilleure personne. De plus, peut-être que l'argent qu'il récupérerait de ça lui procurerait quelque chose pour se divertir.

Nan, il devait prendre des décisions sensées. Économiser pour un nouvel appartement—peut-être une boîte à chaussures sans colocataire cette fois ? C'était probablement la chose la plus sensée à faire ici.

Dommage que Stiles soit vraiment mauvais à être raisonnable.

“Oui, monsieur,” répondit Stiles en faisant un vague salut militaire, et prit l’argent et la liste.

Des mains chaudes. Des mains chaudes de loup-garou. Et Stiles n’allait pas trop penser à quel point il serait agréable de ressentir cela à nouveau. Il ne faisait pas vraiment froid à So-Cal—c'était beaucoup mieux que Beacon Hills—mais il avait l’habitude de traîner des loups, qui avaient toujours un peu chaud.

C'était un rappel stupide d'une vie qui n'était plus la sienne, et qui ne l'avait jamais vraiment été.

Il baissa le regard sur la liste quand il entra dans le magasin et ne trouva que des aliments inoffensifs que le loup n’achetait probablement même pas pour lui-même. Peut-être pour un membre de sa famille ou un partenaire ? Un collègue ou un ami ? Mais il n’y avait pas moyen que les loups-garous aiment les boissons énergisantes—elles ne fonctionnaient même pas sur eux, car leur métabolisme était trop différent.

Stiles, cependant, avait une vraie dépendance aux boissons énergisantes à l'époque, mais il avait presque totalement réussi à se sevrer ces dernières années. Curieusement, il faisait moins de nuits blanches à l'université qu'au lycée—probablement dû à la diminution des loup-garous dans sa vie.

Toujours, cela signifiait que c’était peu suspect pour un gars comme lui—qui ressemblait à un étudiant par excellence, faisant une pause dans ses révisions—d’acheter un tas de malbouffe et de boissons énergisantes. L’inconnu avait spécifié la marque et les détails de chaque article, et Stiles adorait stupidement ça. Cependant, étant à Hollywood, il se demandait si l’inconnu n’était pas un assistant de production ou un autre genre d’assistant, qui devait acheter exactement le bon truc au risque de se faire niquer. 

Cela ne le surprendrait pas.

Loup-garou assistant n’était cependant pas une carrière très glamour—et le gars était plutôt bâti comme un loup-garou garde du corps. Voilà une carrière qui avait du sens pour un loup. 

“Besoin d’aide pour trouver quelque chose ?” L’homme d'âge moyen derrière le comptoir surveillait de près Stiles. ”Je ne t’ai jamais vu ici avant.”

Bien sûr, la plupart des vendeurs dans les magasins de cette région étaient utiles, mais ce type était à un tout autre niveau. C’etait comme s'il se méfiait de Stiles, ce qui était stupide, car Stiles avait déjà passé le test le plus important: le sorbier. Il n'avait même pas joué avec ça, même s’il aurait pu et il aimait vraiment jouer avec les connards de chasseurs. C’était surtout qu’il ne savait pas si c’était juste un gars inquiet essayant de se protéger dans une ville dangereuse, ou si c’était un connard. 

La méfiance le faisait se demander s’il ne faisait pas partie du dernier groupe. Mais il n’était sûr qu'à vingt-quatre pour cent.

“Habituellement, je ne suis pas dehors aussi tard,” dit Stiles en se lançant dans une petite conversation amicale. “Je suis plus une personne de jour généralement. Mais bon, l’université est une maîtresse capricieuse, et il y a beaucoup de travail à faire avant l’aube. Merci pour l’offre cependant. Je serais dehors en moins de deux. Oh, j’aime cette expression.”

Il s'accroupit un peu pour attraper la bonne marque de bonbons pour son non-ami loup-garou, puis il vérifia la liste une dernière fois. Yep, on dirait que c'était tout. Il était plutôt doué pour ça, peut-être qu'il devrait mettre en place un arrangement avec le loup. Cela ne le dérangeait pas d’être l’assistant de l’assistant s’il y avait de l’argent et/ou du divertissement pour lui dedans—de préférence les deux cependant. 

“Tu es un gamin bizarre,” commenta l’homme.

“C’est ce que dit mon père,” fit semblant de compatir Stiles, plaçant ses marchandises sur le comptoir pour que le vendeur les scanne. “Il aime garder un œil sur moi, mais apparemment, les shérifs locaux ne peuvent pas pousser la LAPD à faire des patrouilles aléatoires simplement parce qu’ils sont inquiets pour leur enfant unique.”

Stiles haussa les épaules, comme pour dire ‘que peut-on y faire’, puis il sourit au vendeur, espérant que cela le rendrait inoffensif. Ce qu'il était, techniquement. En quelque sorte. Peut-être. S'il gardait sa magie en laisse très serrée—non pas qu’un gars comme celui-ci sache ce qu'une Spark pouvait faire. 

Très peu de gens qui n'étaient pas des Sparks eux-mêmes le savaient.

L'employé mit ses achats dans des sacs et quand Stiles vérifia le total, il se rendit compte que l'inconnu lui avait donné beaucoup trop. Il lui restait au moins trente dollars, et tandis que Stiles prendrait volontiers un billet de cinq ou de dix dollars pour une simple faveur comme celle-ci, trente dollars semblaient un peu trop. Surtout de la part de quelqu'un qui payait probablement ça de sa poche.

“Merci,” sourit à nouveau Stiles. "Bonne nuit."

Il sortit sans un autre regard en arrière, parce que bon, il ne voulait pas voir l'expression sur le visage du vendeur—parce qu'à ce stade, Stiles était sûr à environ soixante pour cent que ce type était lié d’une façon ou d’une autre à certains chasseurs. La façon dont il s’était visiblement détendu quand Stiles avait mentionné que son père était dans les forces de l'ordre était un bon indice. Ça et l'arme qu'il cachait sous la caisse.

Il n'y avait pas de vraie odeur d’aconit, mais l'odorat de Stiles n’était pas aussi aiguisé que celui d'un loup.

“Hé mon vieux,” il se dirigea droit vers l’endroit où il avait laissé l’inconnu. “J’ai tous tes trucs, et je pense que tu m’as donné beaucoup trop d’argent. Je ne peux pas prendre ça. Je suis sûr que ton boss t’a laissé des instructions vraiment précises sur la bouffe que tu viens de me faire acheter, mais tu ne vas probablement pas être remboursé pour ça, pas vrai ? Ça ne serait pas correct pour moi de faire ça. Désolé, apparemment, ma morale est tordue comme ça.”

L'inconnu gloussa, trouvant soudainement Stiles amusant d'une quelconque manière. Stiles lui tendit les sacs et essaya de lui rendre l'argent. L'inconnu accepta les sacs de malbouffe et de boissons, mais pas les billets. Stiles fut immédiatement agacé par lui.

“Garde-les,” l’inconnu tripota à nouveau sa casquette de baseball.

Une voiture passa, et ses phares permirent à Stiles de plonger son regard droit dans celui de Derek putain de Hale, gagnant du MTV Movie Award et nominé aux Golden Globes.

“C’est quoi ce bordel ?”

Stiles n’était pas subtil, et Derek se retourna et partit.

“C’est quoi ce bordel ?” Cria Stiles après lui. 

Derek Hale était un loup-garou ?

* * *

Pendant quelques jours, Stiles considéra que sa rencontre avec l'un des acteurs les plus sexy d'Hollywood du moment pourrait être une hallucination induite par l'insomnie. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que Stiles imaginait rencontrer une célébrité dans un endroit étrange. Parce qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen que Jennifer Aniston soit entrée dans la bibliothèque quelques secondes après son ouverture pour lui dire que Ross était un con et qu'elle avait été idiote de ne pas aller à Paris.

Son hallucination n'était pas dans le faux, mais elle n'était pas non plus réelle.

Bon, ce n’était pas le point. Parce que Derek Hale était réel—est réel. Et c’était vraiment un loup-garou, parce que cinq jours après leur dernière rencontre, Stiles lui rentra presque dedans devant un dîner ouvert vingt-quatre heures qu'il avait découvert la nuit précédente. 

“C’est toi,” Stiles était physiquement incapable d'être subtil à propos de quoi que ce soit. “Sourwolf.”

D'accord, clairement Derek Hale n’était pas fan de ce surnom, et même si insulter une célébrité était probablement une mauvaise idée, Stiles ne pouvait pas non plus s'empêcher d'être, eh bien… lui-même. Bien sûr, il n’allait pas se transformer en harceleur, ni demander une photo ou un autographe (même s'il mourrait d'envie d'avoir la preuve de cette rencontre), mais il était sûr à environ quatre-vingt-treize pour cent que cela ne lui prendrait qu'environ une minute pour dire quelque chose qui offenserait accidentellement le grand Derek Hale.

"Non," le fit taire Derek Hale. 

“Je n’utiliserai pas ton nom,” Stiles essaya de faire une version bâclée d’une promesse de Boy Scout. “Promis.”

Il n'avait jamais été scout. Pas même pendant un petit moment, car apparemment personne ne pensait que c'était une bonne idée que le petit Mischief emmène son petit numéro dans les bois. Soi-disant, ses parents avaient assez de souci avec lui sans lui permettre de régner librement sur la Réserve. Bien sûr, les boy-scouts étaient censés être supervisés quand ils allaient dans la nature, mais même à cet âge, Stiles était déjà un maître de l'évasion.

Et sachant ce qu'il savait maintenant—tout le truc ‘la Réserve est remplie de loups-garous en liberté'—c'était probablement une décision intelligente de ne le faire se balader au milieu de tout ça. Même s’il se sentait toujours un peu frauduleux quand il faisait ce salut. 

Il avait réussi à éviter le sexisme et l'homophobie inhérents à l'organisation—et de quoi parlait-il encore ? Qui était-ce—Derek Hale. Le loup aigri lui-même. En chair et en os. 

Stiles élaborerait bien sur cette chair, mais avec cette approche, ça le ferait juste passer pour un… ami d'Hannibal. Et, ouais, non. Ce n’était pas…Juste non.

"Sourwolf ?" Derek Hale le regarda avec sérieux en fronçant les sourcils. 

"Non ?" Stiles était content d'être une petite merde à ce sujet. “Tu n’aimes pas ? Je serais heureux de te trouver un meilleur surnom, big guy. Ouais, big guy. Tu ne semble pas aimer ‘mec’.”

Un peu trop, avec le truc du ‘big guy’ ? Probablement. Mais ‘un peu trop’ était essentiellement là où Stiles vivait—surtout quand c'était le milieu de la nuit et qu’il était en manque de sommeil. 

“Pas de surnoms,” lui répondit Derek Hale. 

"Mais tu m'as dit de ne pas utiliser ton nom," sourit largement Stiles, repérant une opportunité de s'amuser. “Comment suis-je censé t’appeler si je ne peux pas utiliser ton nom ou un surnom ? Dois-je utiliser quelque chose comme… Miguel ? Ouais, je vais définitivement t’appeler Miguel. Tu pourrais totalement être un Miguel. Tu peux même être mon cousin. Mon cousin Miguel.”

Et maintenant, il avait tellement dit le nom Miguel que ça avait perdu tout sens. Tant pis.

Le nom ne fut pas autant un succès pour Derek Hale que pour Stiles—et oui, il allait continuer à utiliser son nom complet dans son esprit, car c’était Derek putain de Hale. C’etait une bonne chose que Stiles n'ait pas d'amis à Los Angeles à qui en parler. Ça et Stiles était devenu très bon pour maintenir l'identité secrète de ses amis. Et Derek putain de Hale était son ami maintenant—il n'avait pas vraiment le choix en la matière.

“Très bien,” dit finalement Derek Hale, à contrecœur. “Miguel. Mais nous ne sommes pas apparentés. Sauf si tu parles couramment espagnol.  _ Gringo _ .”

Stiles essaya de ne pas être trop visiblement excité à la révélation d'un autre des nombreux talents de Derek Hale—c’était juste que Stiles savait à quel point il était difficile (oh,  _ putain _ ) de maintenir la pratique d’une langue autre que l’anglais, son polonais avait vraiment souffert au cours des dernières années.

Sa Babcia ne devrait jamais le savoir.

“Eh bien, je parie que tu ne parles pas polonais,” souffla Stiles dans un souffle.

“ _ Nie mówię po polsku _ ,” Derek haussa les épaules avec sa réponse.

Ce putain de menteur—il parlait totalement polonais, même s'il disait qu'il ne le faisait pas.

Il l’avait dit en parfait putain de polonais—avec à peine un accent—ce qui signifiait que Stiles allait devoir le sucer. Enfin, peut-être pas ici dans la rue, mais il était ouvert à un moment privé dans les toilettes du restaurant. Si Derek était partant (oh,  _ putain de merde _ , son cerveau aujourd'hui). Stiles était vraiment très partant pour ça, c’était probablement pourquoi Derek Hale lui lança un Regard—avec un grand R. 

Parce que parfois Stiles oubliait que les loups-garous pouvaient sentir ce genre de chose—il ne faisait pas exactement partie d'une meute ces derniers temps, même s'il se trouvait toujours entouré de loups-garous. Stiles Stilinski: herbe à chat pour loup-garou. Aimant à loup-garou ? Quelque chose comme ça.

"Vraiment ?" Derek Hale n’était pas très impressionné par… Stiles dans son ensemble.

"Les polyglottes le font pour moi," Stiles n'avait pas vraiment honte de ce kink particulier. “Ton accent est presque aussi bon que le mien, et je suis en partie polonais avec une  _ Babcia _ très stricte qui était très heureuse quand j'ai fait un semestre à l'étranger pendant ma licence. Genre, mec, tu es ridicule. Miguel. Mec."

Ils entrèrent enfin—bien, parce que rester dehors encore plus longtemps les ferait passer pour les mecs les plus bizarres du coin, et Stiles n’était vraiment que dans le top dix des mecs bizarres. Ça et Derek Hale—oui, toujours avec le nom complet—ne voulait probablement pas être remarqué simplement parce que son étrange compagnon était vraiment peu subtil. Bien que s’appeler le compagnon de Derek Hale déformait peut-être un peu la réalité. Derek Hale ne semblait pas être conscient* qu’ils étaient totalement amis maintenant. Cependant, Stiles refusait de l'en informer, car cela lui donnerait en fait l'opportunité de le nier. Et il n’y avait pas moyen que Stiles laisse ça se produire. 

“Mec,” répéta Derek Hale, roulant des yeux comme un vrai maître de l’insolence. 

“Tu sais que tu peux m'appeler Stiles, pas vrai ?” Stiles réalisa soudainement qu’il ne s’était jamais vraiment présenté à Derek Hale. “Mais ‘mec’ est bien aussi. Tant que tu ne m’appelles pas Mieczyslaw, ou Genim, ou aucun de mes noms de bons garçon polonais. Ils ne me conviennent tout simplement pas.”

Mieczyslaw Genim Stilinski—ce n’était pas un nom qui passait bien dans une classe typiquement américaine, et pas un nom qui lui permettait de se fondre dans la masse. Et il était déjà assez bizarre comme ça sans avoir besoin d’un nom comme celui-là, donc Stiles était un gentil surnom inoffensif sans aucun des bagages associés à sa maman et à sa famille… Et d'autres choses qu'il ne nommerait pas.

Pourquoi avait-il même dit son vrai nom à Derek Hale ? Il avait la chance d'être cool ici, même si ce n’était que pour une seule seconde.

“Épée glorieuse ?” Derek Hale connaissait en quelque sorte la signification de son putain de nom. “Ouais, je pense que tu es plus un Przemyslaw. Un farceur.”

Oh, c'était peut-être pour ça. Parce que Derek  _ putain de _ Hale.  _ Putain _ . Parce que ça lui faisait de l’effet. Derek Hale lui faisait de l’effet, et pas seulement parce qu'il était stupidement magnifique. En ce moment, c’était surtout le fait d’être polyglotte et l’intelligence. Stiles était toujours attiré par les gens intelligents.

Et apparemment, l'ancienne star de films d'action devenue acteur confirmé avait un cerveau que Stiles voulait juste… Ouais, non, n'allons pas sur ce terrain. Il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen que de descendre sur ce terrain (ouais, descendre sur ses genoux, il pouvait l’imaginer aussi). Il était sûr à quatre-vingt-sept pour cent que c’était la mauvaise route à suivre.**

“Très bien, ça suffit,” Stiles en avait assez. “Dois-tu aller quelque part ? Parce que je suis à cinq secondes de t’entraîner dans les toilettes et de me mettre à genoux. Essaie-tu de cocher tous mes kinks en une seule fois ou est-ce juste une coïncidence ? Peu importe. Quoi qu’il en soit, mec, je serais heureux de t’en mettre plein les yeux. Plus qu’heureux. Et ouais, ce n’est probablement pas une conversation que tu veux avoir en public, n’est-ce pas, Miguel ? Désolé pour ça.”

Avec un peu de chance, Derek Hale était le seul loup-garou de l'établissement pour le moment, parce que bien que Stiles n’ait que très peu honte, il ne voulait vraiment pas le rejet imminent qu’il allait recevoir soit évident pour quiconque à l’exception de lui et de la personne qui le rejetait. Dans dix, neuf, huit… 

“Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec toi,” lui dit Derek Hale. 

“Beaucoup de choses, en fait,” Stiles essaya de ne pas être offensé. “Mais mes compétences en fellation ne font pas partie de ces choses, et je suis désolé, je vais arrêter de te draguer dans trois, deux…”

Ouais, peut-être qu'il devait juste sortir tout ça de son système—il y avait probablement une douzaine d'autres commentaires coincés dans sa tête qu'il devait repousser dans la zone de son cerveau qui avait un putain de filtre. Même si pour le moment, ça semblait être une zone particulièrement minuscule de son cerveau. À peu près tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit avait à voir avec les diverses choses qu'il commençait vraiment à aimer chez Derek Hale.

Que pouvait-il dire, l'homme poussait simplement tous ses boutons.

“Je n’ai pas dit que tu devais arrêter,” Derek Hale lui lança un sourire narquois. “Tu es probablement la première personne qui est plus intéressée par mon cerveau que par mon corps, mon argent ou ma célébrité. J’ai entendu pire. Bien pire. Au moins, tu es honnête.”

La plupart des gens se seraient enfuis après une conversation comme celle-ci, non ? Genre, ce n’était pas seulement son point de vue biaisé après la plupart de ses rendez-vous au lycée et à l'université. La plupart des gens n'aimaient pas que quelqu’un qui était fondamentalement un inconnu leur fasse des avances—d’accord, eh bien, certaines personnes lors de soirées de fraternités aimaient ça, mais elles n’aimaient pas que ce soit Stiles qui leur fasse des avances, Stiles qui parvenait toujours à être bizarre en les faisant et qui disait les trucs ouvertement au lieu de les chuchoter de façon sexy à l’oreille de quelqu’un. 

Ouais, ça ne ressemblait pas à quelque chose que Stiles serait capable de faire.

"Merci ?" Stiles pensa que c'était peut-être un compliment.

“Je dois bientôt retourner travailler,” continua Derek. “Je suis coincé sur des tournages de nuit pendant un certain temps, et mes journées durent environ seize heures. Donc pas maintenant, mais peut-être…”

Wow, ok, donc c'était encore pire que le doctorat. C’était dingue, même pour un loup-garou. Comment Derek n’était-il pas sérieusement surmené en ce moment ? Cependant, peut-être qu’il l’était, et c’était peut-être pour ça que Stiles continuait de le croiser au milieu de la nuit (deux fois était une coïncidence, trois fois en ferait un pattern). Peut-être qu’il était surmené et qu’il perdait la boule, et ne refusait pas immédiatement Stiles. 

Ces deux choses devaient être liées l'une à l'autre.

"Ce n'est pas un non," dit stupidement Stiles.

“Très vif,” Derek Hale se moquait en fait de lui, ce connard. 

Dommage que Stiles soit vraiment attiré par ça—comme quelqu'un qui pouvait suivre son rythme et non pas le laisser les écraser. Stiles avait tendance à faire ça, parce qu’il avait l’habitude d’être celui avec le plan et d’être la personne la plus intelligente du groupe (seulement parce que Lydia Martin n’avait jamais vraiment remarqué son existence, évidemment). Scott n’avait jamais été en mesure de suivre au niveau intellectuel—il continuait aussi à être terrible pour faire des plans. 

Mais apparemment, ce n’était plus le problème de Stiles.

“Alors, toi, moi, téléphone, peut-être ?” Stiles essaya le truc ‘mettre des mots dans des phrases’. “Pour reprendre les mots immortels de Carly Rae: I just met you, and this is crazy, but…”

Derek Hale—devrait-il juste l'appeler Derek maintenant s'ils allaient finir par coucher ensemble à un moment donné ? C’était pour un ami—l'interrompit avant qu'il ne puisse terminer la chanson. Ce qui était un peu décevant, car c’était une bonne chanson, d'accord ?

“Donne-moi juste ton numéro,” Derek jeta presque son téléphone à Stiles. 

“Oui, bien,” Stiles hocha la tête, et enregistra son numéro avec des mains tremblantes. “Appelle-moi peut-être ? Ou envoie-moi un message ? Je pourrais avoir des cours. Et je suis censé être un chargé de TD responsable et tout ça. Mais ouais.”

Merde, il devait se pincer parce qu’il n'y avait aucun moyen que cela soit vraiment en train de se passer. Mais même si c'était une hallucination, au moins c'en était une belle. Il y en avait eu des bien pires, auxquels il préfèrait ne pas repenser même maintenant—alors il préfèrait imaginer que Derek putain de Hale voulait réellement passer du temps avec lui, même si ce n’était que du sexe et des courses de minuit. C'était à mille lieues de tout ce qu’il se passait pour lui, vraiment. 

“Tu es très responsable,” Derek Hale se moquait clairement de lui. 

“Ils m’ont mis en charge des influençables étudiants de première année,” Stiles s’assit dans un box et ne prit même pas la peine de regarder un menu. “Ça signifie que je suis au moins plus responsable qu’eux. Ce qui, laisse-moi te dire, est un énorme progrès. Je pourrais peut-être me ressaisir à un moment donné. C’est étonnant et inattendu, mais ça pourrait peut-être arriver.”

Bien sûr, Stiles n'aura jamais de MTV Movie Award, ni aucun des nombreux awards que Derek allait remporter dans les prochaines années, mais il pourrait en fait devenir un bibliothécaire de recherche décent, aidant de nombreux étudiants désespérés dans leurs heures sombres. C’était un maître du Google-Fu et un expert du système de classification décimale de Dewey—au moins, il avait ça sur Derek. Vraisemblablement. Qui sait, peut-être que Derek était vraiment supérieur dans ce domaine aussi. 

Pour une raison quelconque, ça ne surprendrait même pas Stiles si c’était le cas. 

“Croisons les doigts,” l’humour pince-sans-rire de Derek était glorieux. “J’adorerai rester et continuer de me moquer de toi, mais ils m’attendent sur le plateau. Et je dois ramener quelques cochonneries à ma maquilleuse et styliste. Je suis à peu près sûr que Erica me tuerai si je viens les mains vides.”

Stiles aimait déjà cette fille. Une appréciation saine pour les aliments malsains était un bon point—ça l'avait toujours été et le serait toujours. Ce n’était pas quelque chose qu’il admettra à côté de son père, car à côté de son père, il était content de dire que la salade était son plat préféré—mais tout le monde savait que les frites frisées étaient un cadeau des Dieux et qu’elles devraient être consommées souvent et en très grande quantité. 

Non pas que Derek semble comprendre cela—il portait à nouveau des couches, mais il était toujours aussi évident que ses abdos étaient ridicules. Et oui, Stiles serait heureux de les lécher, mais ce n’était pas l'attraction principale ici. Et il avait à nouveau été distrait. 

"Tu ne veux pas énerver la personne qui est chargée de te faire paraître joli,” acquiesça sagement Stiles. “Je suis sûr que son travail est vraiment difficile.”

Derek rit à ça—et avec ça, Stiles avait vraiment fait rire Derek Hale. Comment était-il censé obtenir une sorte de preuve de ça ? Personne ne le croirait jamais sans preuve—mince, personne ne le croirait même s’il avait des preuves de ce moment spécial, alors il pourrait aussi bien en profiter tant que cela durait. 

Cela ne dura pas assez longtemps, cependant. Et Derek Hale était ridiculement attirant quand il rigolait—ces chenilles qu’il appelait des sourcils n’étaient pas aussi intimidantes quand les dents de lapin sortaient pour jouer. Et  _ bon sang _ , Stiles voulait vraiment le sucer maintenant. Parce que des putains de dents de lapin ? Adorable. Et vraiment putain de grossier. Simplement injuste. 

"Est-ce que je veux savoir à quoi tu penses en ce moment ?" Derek refit le truc de la longue souffrance, même s'il n'avait rencontré Stiles que deux fois.

"Tes dents de lapin sont adorables,” Stiles n’avait toujours pas repoussé ses pensées dans la partie de son cerveau qui avait un filtre. “Je veux que tu sourisses pendant que je te suce. Ce qui va définitivement arriver. Plus tard. À un moment donné. Quand tu seras prêt. Quoi qu’il en soit… amuse-toi bien au travail, dis bonjour à Erica pour moi et dis-lui qu’elle fait le travail du Seigneur et qu’elle mérite une augmentation. D’accord, je pense que j’ai fini.”

Un soupçon de sourire cette fois, pour lequel il pensait qu'il méritait encore totalement des points. Parce que Derek Hale ne souriait pas assez—pas quand il n'y avait pas de caméra sur lui, de toute façon. Apparemment, son mode par défaut était d’être foutrement grincheux, et même si Stiles était vraiment attiré par ça sans aucune raison, le voir sourire était tellement mieux. Stiles serait heureux de s'embarrasser tout le temps juste pour le voir.

Ce qui, pour être honnête, ressemblait à une prédiction très réaliste de ce qui se passerait s'ils passaient davantage de temps ensemble. Genre, une possibilité à cent dix-neuf pour cent. 

"As-tu fini ?" Demanda Derek. "As-tu vraiment fini ?"

Et non, il n’avait vraiment, vraiment pas fini. Mais peut-être qu’il pourrait le faire assez longtemps pour que Derek récupère la commande qui l’attendait apparemment déjà. Et puis, quand Derek serait parti, faisant son truc de superstar, Stiles pourrait mourir à l’extérieur aussi bien qu’à l’intérieur parce que Derek putain de Hale était la chose la plus sexy qu’il ait jamais vu et Stiles n’avait toujours pas vu son visage dans la vraie vie. Parce que, priorités—ce cerveau, ce sourire, ce… ok, ralentis Stiles.

“C’est un non,” Derek semblait déjà comprendre son fonctionnement. “Tu peux m’envoyer un message si tu penses à autre chose. Je vais essayer de garder mon téléphone à l’abri des regards indiscrets. Tes messages sont probablement dangereux pour le travail. Dangereux pour n’importe quelle situation même.”

Bien vu. Vraiment bonne déduction. La meilleure des déductions. 

“Tu es si intelligent,” Stiles essaya de ne pas être trop ennuyé à ce sujet. 

Parce qu'il était heureux, même si c’était le milieu de la nuit et qu'il ne dormait toujours pas vraiment et que son colocataire n’était toujours pas content de lui, et aucune de ces choses n’allait changer de sitôt, mais au moins il y avait une star de cinéma stupidement intelligent prête à se moquer de lui. Derek putain de Hale voulait que Stiles lui envoie des messages stupides—parce que honnêtement, c’était pour ça qu’il signait là. C’était le moment fort de sa journée, de sa semaine, de son mois, voire de son année.

“A bientôt,” lança Derek par-dessus son épaule. “Et n’oublie pas de commander quelque chose quand tu auras fini d’imaginer ce que tu me feras la prochaine fois que nous nous verrons.”

Alors oui, Stiles le regarda s'éloigner, parce que c'est une belle chose à regarder, et Stiles aimait vraiment les belles choses quand il pouvait les avoir. Son esprit travaillait déjà dur, pensant à ce qu'il pourrait envoyer à Derek.

Bien que Derek doive d'abord lui envoyer un message. Stiles n'avait pas son numéro.

Stiles s’enfonça encore plus dans son siège et attendit que la serveuse extrêmement ennuyée se dirige enfin vers lui. Avant qu'elle n'arrive cependant, son téléphone vibra dans sa poche, plusieurs fois de suite. Stiles fit une petite danse maladroite, parce qu'apparemment, son téléphone était un peu plus près de sa bite qu'il ne s'en souvenait.

Ce qui n’était pas nécessairement une mauvaise chose, mais qui était très gênant en public. 

Très gênant en public, l'histoire de Stiles Stilinski.

_ Cześć Mieczyslaw _

_ Miło mi _

_ Ne te donne pas en spectacle s’il te plaît. J’aimerais pouvoir revenir dans ce restaurant. _

Il laissa sa tête frapper la table, juste pour vérifier que c’était la réalité. Parce qu’apparemment, ça se passait vraiment. Sa tête lui faisait mal donc c’était réel 

_ Pas de promesses, Miguel _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titre : Step into the daylight (and let it go)  
> Auteur : dearericbittle (dutchmoxie)  
> Disclaimer : Rien ne m’appartient, je ne fais que la traduction!
> 
> Notes de la traductrice: Voilà la fin de cette traduction. J'espère qu’elle vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Encore merci à dearericbittle (dutchmoxie) de m’avoir autorisé à traduire cet OS. Je reviens lundi prochain avec une autre traduction, et en attendant, bonne lecture !

Bien sûr, ce fut à ce moment-là que Derek passa de simplement surmené à complètement exténué alors qu’ils finissaient le tournage, donc s’envoyer des textos (ou plutôt des sextos pour être honnête) fut le plus proche que Stiles ait été de le sucer. Au moins, Derek était toujours éveillée à des heures bizarres, donc il le divertissait en plein milieu de la nuit quand Stiles avait à nouveau du mal à dormir. 

Il avait toujours du mal à dormir ces jours-ci—son rythme de sommeil était passé assez rapidement d’inconsistant à inexistant, et il en avait assez. Son colocataire était aussi très ennuyé à ce sujet, même s'il n'y avait vraiment rien que Stiles puisse faire. Ce n’était pas de sa faute si son colocataire n’avait aucune idée du genre de choses que Stiles avait vues chez lui à Beacon Hills. Ce n’était pas la faute de Stiles s'il était venu à LA avec un syndrome de stress post-traumatique assez grave.

Ce n’était pas le putain de sujet—il en avait déjà beaucoup parlé en thérapie.

Il fallut donc plus d'une semaine à Derek pour avoir du temps pour Stiles, et même là, ce fut à nouveau à une heure ridicule—après le dernier jour de tournage, qui se termina à l’heure ridicule de 2h21 du matin un lundi soir. Mais ce n’était pas comme si Stiles avait autre chose à faire à ce moment-là, et peut-être que si Derek l’épuisait bien, il pourrait enfin faire un petit somme. Si seulement. 

C'était ce qui le conduisit à un hôtel local à 2h48 du matin, essayant de ne pas avoir l’air trop pas à sa place parmi les clients les plus riches, dans son meilleur manteau (l’autre ayant des trous) et des baskets pas complètement détruites. Si tout le reste échouait, il pourrait essayer de passer pour l’un de ces musiciens indépendants—Stiles pouvait certainement avoir le look d’un vagabond. Ouais, il savait que le problème des sans-abri était un vrai problème et ce n’était même pas ce qu’il voulait dire. Putain, ça n’était pas le sujet. 

Mais il gardait son esprit occupé parce que ce trajet en ascenseur était putain de long—du moins, dans son esprit impatient et épuisé—et la seule autre personne dans l'ascenseur avec lui semblait être déterminé à le juger pour quelque chose. Ce n’était pas de sa faute s’il devait descendre au quatrième alors que Stiles devait aller jusqu’au huitième étage. C’était probablement un problème de statut, parce que tout le monde ne pouvait pas être ici pour baiser Derek Hale. 

Ou pour se faire baiser. Stiles prendra l’une ou l’autre option—ou les deux. Les deux étaient bien. 

Stiles vérifia à nouveau son reflet—les ascenseurs avec des putains de miroirs étaient un cauchemar sauf quand ils étaient si pratiques pour lui à ce moment. Il n’avait pas l’air complètement horrible—Derek l’avait probablement vu dans un état pire (lors d’une ou des deux rencontres précédentes)—mais il tripotait toujours les manches de son manteau et tentait quelque chose de pas complètement stupide avec ses cheveux parce qu’il ne faisait généralement pas ça avec quelqu’un comme Derek putain de Hale.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent au huitième étage et Stiles était sûr à environ trente-trois pour cent que Derek s’était foutu de lui et lui avait donné un numéro de chambre au hasard. N’était-ce pas ce qui arrivait aux idiots qui faisaient des avances à des stars d'Hollywood ?

Sauf que la porte de la chambre 803 s'ouvrit avant que Stiles ne puisse frapper, révélant une présence lugubre qui était déjà familière. Derek l'attendait, même si Stiles était venu aussi vite que possible—ce n’était pas un gars patient, et il attendait de mettre ses mains (et sa bouche) sur Derek depuis une semaine maintenant. Il semblait que Stiles n’avait pas été le seul à attendre. 

“Miguel,” taquina Stiles, parce qu’il était ce genre de gars. 

“Mieczyslaw,” Derek ne le laissera tout simplement pas gagner. “Entre. Le personnel de l’hôtel n’aime pas les rôdeurs.”

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel à Derek, parce qu’il était une gigantesque drama queen et ce n’était pas comme s'il y avait quelqu'un autour pour voir que le rôdeur avait été autorisé à entrer dans la suite d'hôtel du grand Derek Hale. Une putain de suite—parce qu’apparemment, c’était nécessaire alors que Derek y avait à peine été depuis des semaines. Il n’avait rien fait à part travailler et n’avait pas dormi depuis des lustres—du moins, d’après les recherches méticuleusement effectuées par Stiles sur ses allées et venues. Ce n’était pas suspect qu’il s’inquiète pour Derek—même les loups-garous avaient besoin de sommeil.

Et oui, il refusait de reconnaître l'ironie de Stiles s’inquiétant du manque de sommeil de Derek.

“Tu m’as manqué,” choisit de dire Stiles. “Ça fait une semaine entière sans ma charmante présence physique dans ta vie, et tu ne pouvais pas attendre. Je comprends, je pense. Je ne pouvais pas non plus attendre.” 

C’était probablement trop honnête, mais le mal était fait, et Derek ne l’avait pas encore mis dehors. En fait, Derek l’entraîna plus loin dans la suite, vraisemblablement en direction de la chambre. Stiles voulait vraiment être emmené vers la chambre. 

Il était sûr à environ quatre-vingt-dix-sept pour cent que c'était là où ils allaient. Parce que Derek Hale était vraiment attiré par ça, par lui. C'était surprenant, mais c'était aussi vrai.

“Je suis désolé, as-tu besoin que je le dise en polonais ?” Derek le poussa sur le lit. “ _ Pocałuj mnie, Mieczyslaw _ .”

Euh, alors ils étaient arrivés dans la chambre, et le lit était fondamentalement un nuage et assez gigantesque pour de nombreuses sexcapades acrobatiques, ce qui était tout ce que Stiles pouvait vraiment demander. Il n'avait jamais eu de relations sexuelles avec un loup-garou auparavant, et il était vraiment curieux de découvrir ce qui serait différent—il n'avait entendu que les histoires de Scott sur les relations sexuelles des loups-garous, et il ne les avait presque jamais écouté parce que, eh bien… c’était Scott. Personne n’avait besoin d’entendre ça. 

“Je ne peux pas te croire,” Stiles leva les yeux vers Derek, qui était déjà en train de retirer son haut. “Ton comportement de connard est assez excitant, et je n’ai pratiquement pas dormi depuis que je t’ai vu la dernière fois, donc ce sera probablement peu impressionnant. Mais si tu veux toujours ça…”

Maintenant c’était juste impoli. Les abdos de Derek avaient cruellement besoin des mains et de la bouche de Stiles partout sur eux, ça c'était sûr. Ils étaient aussi ridicules, mais Stiles n’y pensa pas trop, parce qu’il était trop occupé à essayer de suivre toutes les expressions sur le visage de Derek. Il était tellement insolent et expressif, et Stiles était attiré à genre cent trois pour cent par sa personnalité. Fais-en un cent quatre pour cent, parce que Derek roula à nouveau des yeux. 

“Ne t'ai-je pas dit de m’embrasser ?” Les sourcils de Derek étaient sarcastiques et Stiles l'aimait déjà trop. “Je peux me répéter, si tu es trop distrait.”

Nope, Stiles pouvait vraiment comprendre l’allusion. Derek ne cherchait pas de romance ici, il cherchait juste du sexe, et ouais, Stiles pouvait totalement faire ça. Il s’attendait juste à ce qu’il y ait un peu plus de plaisanteries avant de s’y mettre. En ce moment, cela lui semblait presque clinique. Ce n’était pas sexy. 

“Tu es ridicule et stupidement intelligent,” lui dit Stiles, maugréant en enlevant ses chaussures. “Je te déteste un peu en ce moment. Donc clairement, j’ai besoin de mettre ma bouche sur ta bite.”

Stiles faisait toujours d'excellents choix de vie, argumenta-t-il avec lui-même alors qu’il tentait d’enlever son manteau tout en restant sur le lit et à portée de main de Derek, qui semblait se contenter de fixer Stiles. Derek le laissait juste se ridiculiser, ce qui lui ressemblait bien, vraiment. 

Non pas que Stiles le connaisse réellement, il pensait seulement que c’était le cas. Parce que vraiment connaître quelqu'un après seulement deux brèves rencontres était ridicule et impossible, et il frotta ses yeux soudainement fatigués parce que son esprit tournait à mille à l’heure et ça devenait un peu difficile à suivre. Maintenant qu’il avait enfin le trou du cul de ses rêves devant lui (oh  _ putain _ , ça pouvait encore être mal interprété), Stiles se défilait. Parce que c’était sa vie. 

“Si tu peux rester éveillé assez longtemps,” plaisanta Derek. 

Tout en essayant de cacher un bâillement, parce que Derek n’était pas non plus une ingénue au visage frais, des poches sous ses yeux ridicules, ne portant rien d'autre que son jean qui avait déjà été déboutonné—mais sa braguette était toujours fermée. Il ressemblait à la version à moitié endormie d'un des rêves érotiques de Stiles, et Stiles avait un peu de mal à garder les yeux ouverts assez longtemps pour continuer à le regarder.

Et il était tellement agréable à regarder. Et pas agréable dans une conversation, juste comme Stiles les aimait. 

“Regarde qui parle,” Stiles roula des yeux, essayant de ne pas les laisser trop tomber. 

“Je suis un loup-garou, Stiles,” argumenta Derek, fatigué, stupidement énervé et magnifique. 

Peut-être que Derek allait le convaincre de dormir—Stiles serait totalement partant pour ça. Il laissa ses propres vêtements tomber sur le sol et recula un peu plus loin sur le lit, essayant d'attirer Derek avec lui. Le poids de Derek sur lui pourrait totalement le faire rester immobile assez longtemps pour qu’il s’endorme. Bien sûr, Stiles savait qu'ils étaient censés coucher ensemble, mais ça ne serait pas juste de la part de Derek de lui faire perdre complètement la tête alors qu’il était déjà dans un état aussi fragile. 

C'était totalement la seule raison. La seule.

“Sans blague,” Stiles avait enfin réussi à enlever tout sauf son caleçon.

Encore une fois, sa meilleure paire. Pas de trous et pas de personnages de dessins animés embarrassants. Ce qui était pratiquement une rareté pour Stiles—non pas que cela avait une importance généralement, car personne d’autre ne les voyait. Ce n'était pas comme s’il sortait beaucoup ces jours-ci—ou même jamais.

‘’Les loups-garous peuvent peuvent supporter plus que les humains,” soutint Derek, étouffant à peine un bâillement.

“Même les loups-garous ont des limites, idiot,” Stiles le tira à peine vers lui. 

Et Derek tomba pratiquement sur le lit, manquant à peine Stiles. Cela aurait été douloureux, de recevoir tout le poids d'un loup-garou musclé sur lui comme ça. Dans un contexte différent, il aurait été totalement intéressé, mais pas comme ça.

“Enlève ton pantalon,” ordonna Stiles. “Tu ne peux pas dormir en jean.”

Derek suivit les ordres pour une fois, ce que Stiles allait certainement essayer de se rappeler, parce que Derek adorait argumenter. S'il avait été même vaguement éveillé, il aurait probablement soutenu qu'il devait garder son jean parce que—il ne portait pas de sous-vêtements. Derek putain de Hale ne portait rien sous son jean moulant, et si Stiles avait encore eu de l'énergie, il aurait bandé et aurait rendu un hommage approprié à cette magnifique bite.

“Et tu as une jolie bite,” soupira Stiles, parce que c'était le pire. “Evidemment que c’est le cas. Je suis sûr que tu as aussi un beau cul, et je suis trop fatigué pour en profiter. C’est pas juste. J’exige qu’on remette ça à une autre fois. Une deuxième chance. Ou juste une autre chance. Quand on se réveillera, je m’occuperai de toi. Yep. Ou tu pourras t’occuper de moi. Mais j’ai vraiment besoin de te sucer. Une fois que j’aurais dormi.”

Il pensa que le babillage continua un peu, mais il n'enregistra pas vraiment ce qu'il disait. Les yeux de Derek étaient déjà fermés et Stiles parvint à peine à tirer la couverture sur eux deux avant qu'ils ne succombent tous les deux au sommeil. 

Putain de sommeil, ce connard capricieux.

* * *

Stiles se réveilla essentiellement entouré de tous côtés par un loup-garou brûlant (littéralement, Derek était comme son radiateur personnel) et frustré. Derek était toujours à moitié endormi, mais il marquait encore assez vicieusement Stiles de son odeur en frottant une joue barbue contre le cou sensible de Stiles.

Yep, ça allait laisser une marque. Vraiment génial.

“Alors, j’ai besoin de sentir comme toi encore plus que ce n’est déjà le cas ?” Stiles ne pouvait pas simplement laisser ça se produire sans émettre de commentaire évidemment. “Vous, les loups, vous aimez vraiment marquer votre territoire. Et si je marquais aussi mon territoire, hein ? Stupides loups-garous et leur super guérison. J’allais te laisser tellement de suçons. Tu aurais l’air pas mal avec des suçons.”

Mien, mien, mien—Stiles voulait que tous ceux qui voient Derek le sachent… Eh bien, les mots ‘propriété de Stiles Stilinski’ lui vinrent à l’esprit, mais c’était juste stupide et possessif. Et bien qu’il soit sûr à quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent que les loups-garous faisaient ce genre de chose, Stiles était plus qu'un peu surpris de sa propre impulsion—il n’avait jamais vraiment voulu revendiquer quelqu'un comme ça.

C’était bizarre et stupide, et il n’arrivait pas à croire que c’était en train d’arriver. Le comportement des loups-garous était stupidement contagieux, Stiles savait ça d’après les dizaines de fois où il avait tenté de flairer si son père allait bien après avoir été au cœur de l’action. On avait dit à Stiles qu’il ressemblait à un loup malgré le fait qu’il soit humain et il avait toujours porté ce badge invisible avec un semblant de fierté. En ce moment, c'était juste un peu bizarre. Il oubliait sans cesse qu’il n’avait rencontré Derek que deux fois avant ça, et ce n’était qu’un coup d’un soir parce qu’il avait réussi à dire quelque chose qui intéressait Derek. 

Derek pensait que Stiles était intéressant, et il était probablement même un peu attiré par lui. La première partie était probablement son truc préféré—Derek pensait qu'il était le bon genre de bizarre.

“Stiles,” Derek utilisa son surnom pour une fois.

“Oui, big guy ?” Le moulin à paroles de Stiles se mettait en route à la seconde où il se réveillait. 

Il dut littéralement réprimer un flot de mots, menaçant de lui échapper. Il y avait un million de choses qu'il voulait dire. Il voulait donner à Derek la permission de frotter sa barbe de trois jours partout, parce que même s’il avait l’impression que c’était du papier de verre, il porterait les marques avec fierté et Stiles aimait à quel point cela rendait sa peau sensible. Il voulait avoir les mains baladeuses et le toucher en retour, il voulait se chamailler avec lui en anglais et en polonais. Il le  _ voulait _ juste. 

“Tais-toi et laisse-moi faire,” grommela Derek, la voix rauque dû au sommeil. 

“Très bien, si tu dois le faire,” Stiles soupira profondément et fit semblant qu’il n’avait pas vraiment hâte de découvrir ce que Derek allait faire ensuite. “Je suppose que je peux le supporter. D’être marqué comme étant à toi, ton odeur partout sur moi, disant à tous les autres loups que tu étais là en premier.”

D'accord, maintenant il se moquait juste d'un loup-garou (majoritairement) endormi, quelque chose qu'on lui avait dit de ne pas faire plusieurs fois auparavant. Il n'avait pas écouté alors, et il n'écouterait certainement pas maintenant. Stiles avait toujours aimé faire tout ce qu'il voulait, et sa réaction à la peur était chroniquement biaisée depuis son adolescence passée à combattre des monstres. Il aimait le danger, le courtisait parfois, même s’il n’était plus vraiment au cœur de l’action—il n’avait jamais censé l’avoir été de toute façon. 

Mais il y avait quelque chose de dangereux chez Derek, d'une manière complètement différente.

“Tu es une menace,” lui dit Derek, avant de faire courir sa langue sur la gorge de Stiles. 

Stiles s’étouffa avec de l’air, parce que ça ? Tellement sexy, putain. Il laissa échapper un gémissement du fond de sa gorge avant qu’il ne s'en rende compte, implorant pour plus sans dire un mot. Il espérait que cela se traduisait.

“Regarde qui parle,” Stiles devait continuer à se demander s’il allait encore avoir un quelconque respect de soi après ça. “Putain, recommence. Ouais, c’est bon. Merde, Derek.”

Cela allait certainement se transformer en un suçon géant que Stiles allait afficher avec fierté. Il ne se souciait même pas que la plupart des gens pensent que c'était de mauvais goût, et que personne ne puisse savoir que Derek putain de Hale lui ait fait ce suçon—il supposait que Derek n’était pas aussi ouvert à propos de ses relations, même s’il était ouvertement gay depuis des lustres. Il y aurait toujours une marque, et  _ Stiles _ saurait qui le lui avait donné et ouais, ça suffirait. 

Évidemment, c’était le moment où la vraie vie dut intervenir. Stiles était à mi-chemin (ou peut-être un peu plus que mi-chemin, il n’avait pas de honte à ce sujet) du meilleur orgasme qu'il avait depuis des lustres, quand le putain de téléphone de Derek sonna—fort. Ce qui, honnêtement ? Derek avait probablement à peine dormi une nuit complète, et ils avaient déjà besoin de lui pour autre chose ? Était-ce à quoi ressemblait vraiment le style de vie des gens riches et célèbres ? Parce qu'il n'avait besoin d'aucune partie de ça.

Bien sûr, sa relation avec le sommeil est un vrai foutoir, mais Derek était sur la même voie, surtout si le travail continuait à appeler—littéralement dans ce cas. 

“Non, Derek,” gémit Stiles alors que Derek se déplaçait pour attraper son téléphone. “C’est pour ça qu’ils ont inventé le mode ne pas déranger. Pour que les gens puissent baiser sans interruptions inopportunes. Ou du moins, c’est ce qu’on m’a dit, parce que je n’ai jamais eu à l’utiliser pour cette raison particulière. Non pas que j'ai jamais eu de relations sexuelles, mais ma vie sociale n’a jamais été aussi excitante pour exiger d’être mise en attente.”

Gênant ? Oui. Mais Stiles n'aurait jamais pu être à la hauteur de la vie passionnante de Derek de toute façon, alors il pourrait tout aussi bien se débarrasser des choses embarrassantes avant le sexe. Et si Derek voulait toujours coucher avec lui après ça, c’était encore mieux—cela signifiait qu'il aime bien Stiles et son style de vie de loser, stupide, solitaire, sans amis et tout. Sévère ? Ouais. Sincère ? Ouais aussi. 

“Derek Hale,” décrocha Derek avec la salutation la plus ennuyeuse. 

Stiles ne pouvait pas entendre l'autre côté de la conversation, même si Derek était toujours à moitié enroulé autour de lui (alors même que Derek essayait de s'asseoir), mais à en juger par l'expression sur le visage de Derek, c’était strictement professionnel. Et par conséquent, Stiles ne pouvait pas être blâmé pour vouloir pimenter un peu—ou beaucoup—les choses.

Alors, il posa sa bouche sur la clavicule de Derek et se mit au travail sur ce qui aurait pu être une série de suçons plutôt spectaculaire, si Derek n'avait pas été un putain de loup-garou. Pourtant, personne n’avait dit que Stiles était un lâcheur (pas depuis des années, en tout cas), et il allait juste continuer d'essayer pour voir s’il pouvait fatiguer suffisamment le mécanisme de guérison du loup-garou pour qu’il laisse Stiles marquer Derek. Sinon, il allait devoir se procurer le signe ‘propriété de Stiles Stilinski’ qu’il envisageait. 

“J’ai deux jours de congés,” Derek semblait un peu irritable à ce sujet. “J'ai besoin de sommeil, Peter. Peut-être pas autant que les humains, mais j’ai quand même besoin de dormir. Pendant environ deux jours.”

Mais c’était stupide, non seulement parce que Derek était sa propre personne et qu'il n’était la propriété de personne, mais aussi parce que ce n’était que du sexe avec quelqu'un qui le trouvait étonnamment intéressant. Il n'y avait eu aucune déclaration romantique, ni aucun commentaire pour réfuter l'hypothèse de Stiles selon laquelle ce n’était qu'un coup d’un soir pendant que Derek était en ville pour ce tournage. 

Quand le plan des suçons ne fonctionna pas et Stiles en fut très déçu, il commença simplement à bouger sa bouche plus bas, et quand cela lui apporta à peine une réponse de la part de Derek—impoli—il conclut qu’il pourrait aussi bien mettre en action son plan fellation qu’il mourrait d’envie de réaliser depuis des lustres maintenant. 

En fait, il en bavait déjà, et il n'avait même pas encore commencé.

“Non, Peter,” le souffle de Derek s’accéléra un peu quand Stiles souffla sur son érection qui grossissait rapidement. 

Stiles leva les yeux vers lui, et ouais, Derek était toujours une putain de vision, même quand il était grincheux et que ses cheveux étaient en désordre, et il était appuyé contre la tête de lit pendant que Stiles faisait de son mieux pour être un putain d’allumeur. 

Peut-être que cela ferait en sorte que Derek raccroche plus rapidement—parce que même si Stiles était absolument partant pour ce genre de taquineries et d'exhibitionnisme, tout serait meilleur si Derek avait la chance de participer activement à cette fellation.

“Je dois y aller,” la voix de Derek craqua alors que Stiles léchait le bout. 

Derek parvint juste à raccrocher avant que Stiles ne se lance et ne gobe une partie significative de cette jolie bite qui l’avait tellement impressionné la nuit précédente. Il n’avait peut-être pas l'occasion de tester ses compétences aussi souvent, mais il savait qu’il était sacrément bon dans ce domaine—et encore mieux, il aimait vraiment le faire. Et jusqu’à présent, Derek était un digne destinataire.

“Très bien, je vais éteindre mon téléphone,” promit Derek, maladroitement et distraitement. “Jésus, Stiles. Tu es ridicule, et tu ferais mieux d’espérer que mon oncle ne t’ai pas entendu. Oh  _ putain _ .”

Ouais, c’était beaucoup mieux, beaucoup plus que la réponse habituelle qu'il obtenait quand il mettait sa bouche sur la bite d'un mec et commençait lentement à sombrer. Il n’avait pas beaucoup de réflexe nauséeux, ça avait toujours été le cas, ce qui rendait ça probablement un peu plus facile pour lui que pour la plupart des gens. Mais aussi, il aimait vraiment faire ça, découvrant quels ajustements subtils rendaient Derek complètement fou pour les faire encore plus. C'était vraiment sexy de voir quelqu’un devenir complètement fou à cause de lui, et il adorait juste faire en sorte que quelqu'un d'autre se sente bien.

“Stiles,” gémit Derek quand il se recula pour jouer un peu avec son prépuce. 

D'accord, alors peut-être qu'il jouait un peu avec Derek—et aussi, il n’avait pas rencontré beaucoup de gars non circoncis, et c’était fascinant pour quelqu’un qui avait écrit un article entier sur la circoncision pour son cours d’économie au lycée. Ouais, c’était sorti de nulle part et ça ne correspondait pas du tout au sujet du cours, mais il s’était intéressé à un article Wikipedia et puis à la fin de cette spirale, son devoir était entièrement écrit et il n’avait pas eu le temps d'en écrire un nouveau. Et en plus, il avait tout un tas d'informations sur les bites non circoncises qu’il allait maintenant utiliser à son avantage. 

Il avait promis d’époustoufler Derek—ou du moins, il se l’était promis à lui-même—et cela signifiait qu’il devait être meilleur que ce que Derek attendait de lui. Alors il se concentra sur le bout pendant un moment, léchant, suçant et taquinant jusqu’à ce que Derek enfonce ses mains dans les draps. Stiles espérait qu’une griffe apparaîtrait à un moment donné, parce qu’il voulait vraiment faire perdre le contrôle à Derek. 

Ça marcha en quelque sorte en fait, alors que Stiles enfonçait Derek un peu plus profondément dans sa bouche, étirant un peu plus sa mâchoire parce que c’était beaucoup à avaler. Il aimait le goût de la peau propre, de la sueur et du liquide pré-éjaculatoire sur sa langue. Derek était cependant trop poli à ce sujet, ce qui était loin d'être génial.

“Agrippe juste mes cheveux,” Stiles se recula assez longtemps pour se disputer avec Derek. “Attrape-les, tire un peu—genre pas avec la pleine force d’un loup-garou s'il te plaît. Mais ouais. J’aime ça. Beaucoup.”

Oh, sa voix était agréable et rugueuse, comme s'il suçait des bites depuis bien plus longtemps que ce n’était vraiment le cas en réalité. Probablement parce que c’était techniquement encore le matin et que sa voix était toujours plus qu'un peu abîmée quand il commençait sa journée. Mais il pouvait dire que ça ne plaisait pas qu’à lui, mais aussi à Derek. Probablement un autre truc de loup, ou peut-être juste un truc de Derek Hale.

Et, Derek suivit les ordres plutôt magnifiquement, mettant une main sur la nuque de Stiles et essayant d'attraper ses cheveux. Ce n’était qu'une des nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles il n'avait plus le crâne rasé—il aimait amener ses partenaires à lui tirer un peu les cheveux.

(Oui, son cerveau ne s'arrêtait jamais, même quand il faisait une fellation incroyablement excellente.)

Pour le taquiner, il bougea une main pour caresser les couilles de Derek, pour les toucher puis il déplaça sa main un peu plus bas, atteignant presque l’anus de Derek. Il taquina la peau douce et entendit Derek laisser échapper quelques jurons étouffés qui ne ressemblaient pas à de vrais mots. Stiles renouvela ses efforts, suçant un peu plus fort alors qu’il descendait de plus en plus bas jusqu’à ce qu’il puisse avoir Derek dans sa gorge. 

Ça, combiné avec un doigt jouant avec la peau autour de l'entrée de Derek, fut ce qui le fit. Avec un grognement, Derek jouit dans la gorge de Stiles.

Stiles se rendit compte qu'il est dur comme de la pierre dans son caleçon, le mouillant même. Tout ça avait disparu pendant un moment parce qu’il avait autre chose sur quoi se concentrer, mais pour le moment, il était sur le point d’avoir un incroyable orgasme, et Derek était apparemment trop ivre de son propre orgasme pour faire quoi que ce soit. 

“Tu vas me tuer,” Derek était vraiment essoufflé. 

“Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment,” Stiles fit seulement un peu la moue, alors qu’il pensait qu’il pourrait aussi bien le faire lui-même. “Le plus grand des compliments même, ah, putain, Derek.”

Derek parvint cependant à interrompre ses efforts, en le tirant sur ses genoux avec un unique mouvement fluide, laissant Stiles se frotter un peu contre ces abdos ridicules pendant que Derek le branlait avec des mains étonnamment douces. Il était bon dans ce domaine aussi, découvrant rapidement ce que Stiles aimait—ce qui était lui jouissant en une trentaine de secondes. 

Cela ne laissa pas à Derek la meilleure impression quant à son endurance.

“C’est bien,” les yeux de Derek étaient à moitié fermés, presque comme un chat. “Maintenant je sens comme toi.”

Si seulement Stiles avait encore dix-huit ans, il banderait à nouveau immédiatement pour un deuxième round. 

Et peut-être que cette fois, Derek sourirait. Ces dents de lapin lui manquaient déjà. 

* * *

Après deux jours passés dans une chambre d'hôtel, avec Stiles étant complètement irresponsable et ayant appelé pour prévenir qu’il était malade, il se sentait vraiment beaucoup mieux. Bien sûr, il avait des douleurs musculaires dans des endroits étranges, parce que le sexe était devenu étonnamment acrobatique quand Derek avait oublié que Stiles était en fait juste humain et qu’il ne pouvait pas faire tout ce qu’un loup pouvait faire. Mais il avait plus dormi pendant ces deux jours que pendant les deux semaines précédentes—principalement des siestes entre les rounds, mais au moins six à sept heures par nuit aussi. Ils n’avaient pas du tout quitté la chambre. 

Mais après deux jours, la réalité était intervenue et Derek avait dû partir. Ce qui signifiait que Stiles était à nouveau seul, évitant son colocataire et essayant de compenser son absence en cours en travaillant des heures encore plus folles juste pour préparer ses cours et rendre ses propres devoirs à temps. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il parvenait toujours à dormir cinq à six heures la nuit, ce qui signifiait qu’il ne faisait plus autant chier son colocataire. Bon point !

“Qu’est-ce qui t’es arrivé ?” Lui demandait maintenant régulièrement le colocataire en question. “Tu dors, tu n’es plus aussi bizarre et tu es toujours couvert de suçons. Même si tu n’as rien fait d’autre que ça pendant deux jours, la majeure partie aurait déjà dû avoir disparu maintenant.”

Il n'avait pas complètement tort à ce sujet, mais Stiles avait toujours marqué facilement, donc il ne s’en inquiétait presque pas. Les loups-garous dans sa vie gardaient leurs distances, parce qu’apparemment Stiles semblait toujours avoir l’air et l’odeur d’être revendiqué, même après que des jours et des semaines soient passés—et ouais, c’était là que Stiles commença à s’inquiéter un peu.

Parce qu'il savait que l'odeur s'estompait, et que les suçons aussi—et tandis que la plupart des suçons avaient presque disparu, il y en avait un particulièrement persistant dans son cou qui ne s’estompait pas du tout. Ou plutôt, il pensait que c’était un suçon, mais il ne pouvait pas le voir parce que c’était sur sa nuque. Il savait juste que c’était toujours sensible et abîmé après deux semaines—et il n’était pas assez désespéré pour demander à son stupide colocataire de regarder. Il ne donnerait pas de raison de se méfier encore plus de ce qui se passait avec Stiles ces jours-ci.

Stiles était sûr à environ cent quatre-vingt-sept pour cent que la bizarrerie avait à voir avec Derek. Mais il était sûr à deux cent douze pour cent qu’il n’allait pas demander à Derek ce qui se passait. Pas seulement parce que Derek travaillait à nouveau des heures folles, mais parce que c’était embarrassant et étrange, et qu'il avait déjà suffisamment de mal à dormir ainsi qu’à passer du temps avec Derek sans le gâcher avec des questions stupides sur des marques.

Honnêtement, il devrait être heureux d’enfin dormir à nouveau.

“Tu as l’air d’aller tellement mieux,” son père n’était pas subtil à propos de son soulagement. 

“Tu sous-entends que j’avais l’air horrible avant,” Stiles fit exagérément la moue en direction de sa webcam. “Et c’est juste impoli, papa. Je ne fais aucun commentaire à propos de tes rides ou sur la façon dont ton uniforme est définitivement plus serré que la dernière fois que je t'ai vu le porter. Ça s'appelle être poli.”

Il n'y avait pas vraiment beaucoup de changement, mais depuis que son père avait commencé à fréquenter quelqu'un—il ne le dira pas à Stiles, mais il connaissait assez bien son vieux pour pouvoir dire quand il se passait quelque chose—il était devenu un peu plus sensible en ce qui concernait son apparence. Il se traitait de vieux plus souvent, ce qui signifiait que la femme qu’il voyait était définitivement plus jeune que lui. Stiles savait qui il voulait que ce soit, mais il avait en grande partie abandonné ce rêve fou quand il était parti.

Il avait aussi foutu ça en l’air pour lui. 

"Alors tu sais ce que ça veut dire," lui sourit simplement le shérif.

“Apparemment, mes parents m’ont bien élevé après tout,” répondit Stiles, et fit semblant de ne pas tressaillir au rappel de l’absence de sa mère. “Ce n’est pas comme si j'avais été élevé par des loups, comme d’autres personnes que je—. Et nous pouvons tous les deux prétendre que je n’ai pas du tout évoqué ça. Ce serait génial.”

Bien sûr, il pourrait juste être en train de parler de Scott et des autres, mais il était à peu près sûr que cette excuse ne passerait pas avec son vieux. Parce qu'il savait que Stiles n’était plus en contact avec aucun d'entre eux, parce qu'il avait rompu complètement ses liens avec eux. Parce qu’il n’était pas censé passer du temps avec des loups ici, même s’ils étaient pratiquement partout. Stiles était juste doué pour les reconnaître et prétendre ensuite ne pas savoir ce qui se passait.

À une exception près. Derek putain de Hale.

“Alors, tu traînes toujours avec des loups ?” Son père le connaissait trop bien.

“D’une certaine manière,” Stiles allait être vraiment, vraiment évasif à ce sujet. “Les loups ici sont vraiment flagrants, donc je les reconnais rapidement. Apparemment, je suis toujours un aimant à loups, parce qu’ils sont partout ici. Non pas que je passe du temps avec eux pour autre chose que des raisons totalement professionnelles, bien sûr. Je ne fais plus ça maintenant.”

Est-ce qu'il mentait ? Pas vraiment, mais aussi oui. Parce que si aucun des moments qu'il avait passé avec Derek ne pouvait en aucune façon être qualifié de professionnel, cela n'avait rien à voir avec le type de trucs de meutes dans lequel il était auparavant impliqué. Ce n’était pas le genre de choses dangereuses pour lesquelles son père avait l'habitude de s'inquiéter, alors peut-être qu'il pourrait s’en tirer avec ce stupide dérapage verbal et quelques petites phrases évasives.

"Qui étaient-ils ?" Le shérif passa directement en mode interrogatoire.

Bien que Stiles appréciait totalement le genre neutre, il était également sûr à environ quatre-vingt-quatorze pour cent que son père avait compris qu’il mentait à propos de quelque chose. Et parce qu’il savait à quoi ressemblait Stiles quand il ne dormait pas et se mettait en danger, il savait que la seule autre façon que les pièces du puzzle s’emboîtent était que Stiles sortait avec un loup. 

Ce qui n’était pas le cas. Il ne sortait pas avec Derek. Ils s’envoyaient encore des messages—principalement en anglais, mais certaines phrases en polonais apparaissent de temps en temps—et ils s’étaient aussi appelés une fois. Mais ça s’était rapidement transformé en sexe par téléphone plutôt qu’en une vraie conversation. 

"Qui est qui ?" Stiles savait que cela ne fonctionnerait pas, mais il serait damné s'il n'essayait pas.

“Le loup avec qui tu sors,” John Stilinski plissa des yeux à l’écran. “Je ne peux pas dire si c’est un suçon ou une morsure dans ton cou, mais je ne suis pas stupide.”

C’était pourquoi son père était le meilleur détective qu'il connaissait. C’était pourquoi son père avait découvert tout le truc des loups-garous avant même que Stiles ne lui dise la moindre chose. C’était pourquoi il était si fier d'être le fils de John Stilinski, même si parfois il était toujours autant furieux à son père de toujours tout comprendre sur tout et sur tout le monde, et de ne pas avoir été capable de voir à quel point les choses allaient mal pour Stiles jusqu’à ce qu’il se soit presque tué. 

Mais le blâmer pour cela serait tout simplement injuste. Il le faisait quand même.

"Tu peux le voir ?" Stiles savait qu’il avait dévoilé son jeu dès qu’il avait posé la question. 

Eh bien, il voulait des réponses, et vu que son père l'avait déjà vu, il pourrait aussi bien l’écouter—pour une fois—et ne lui donner aucune raison de s'inquiéter pour lui.

“Montre-moi,” ordonna son père, et Stiles soupira dramatiquement avant de céder.

“Je vais bien, papa,” dit-il alors même qu’il se retournait et lui montrait sa nuque. “Je ne souffre d’aucune façon, toute blessure que tu pourrais voir était totalement consensuel, et s’est produite lors d'activités dont j'ai promis de ne jamais t’en parler.”

Ils avaient conclu un pacte la seule fois où son père l'avait surpris avec son pantalon baissé—Stiles n’avait pas besoin de donner tous les détails, parce que cela les traumatiserait tous les deux, mais il devait être honnête avec son père à propos d’avec qui il était et s’il était en sécurité. Et il lui avait promis de lui dire s'il trouvait quelqu'un qui voulait rester. Techniquement, il n’avait pas vraiment rompu cette promesse au sujet de Derek. Parce que, eh bien, est-ce que Derek voulait même rester ?

Le sexe par téléphone, les sextos et les phrases de drague en polonais ne faisaient pas une relation. 

“Parle-moi d’eux,” une fois de plus, son père était terriblement génial à ce sujet. “Ce loup-garou qui aime avoir ses dents dans ton cou. Ça n’a pas l’air profond, mais ça n’a pas non plus l’air de guérir comme ces autres suçons estompés. Oui, fiston, je les vois aussi.”

Son père avait-il acheté une meilleure webcam ? La caméra de l’ordinateur de Stiles était-elle aussi bonne ? Il s’était rapproché de la caméra, ce qui avait probablement aidé, mais c’était quand même un peu gênant que son père puisse dire combien de suçons Derek avait laissé. C’était une bonne chose que son père ne regarde que son cou, parce que les suçons dans les zones plus délicates n’étaient pas quelque chose que d’autres personnes avaient besoin de voir. 

“Je ne sors pas vraiment avec lui,” commença Stiles et il regarda son père grimacer. 

“Bien sûr que non,” répondit son père en soupirant fortement.

Eh bien, il n’allait pas mentir à son père plus qu'il ne le devait vraiment. Il ne sortait pas avec Derek Hale, gagnant d’un MTV Movie Award et nominé aux Golden Globe. Ça serait fou.

"Ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas," Stiles essayait juste de trouver les bons mots pour expliquer Derek putain de Hale à son père. “Tu l’aimerais probablement. Il parle aussi polonais, bien qu'il refuse de me dire où et comment il a appris. Il est vraiment intelligent, un peu grincheux au début, mais il s'adoucit une fois que tu apprends à le connaître. Il travaille juste tout le temps et nous pouvons même difficilement passer du temps ensemble. Tu ne peux pas construire de relation à partir de SMS et d’appels occasionnels.”

Stiles se retourna pour faire face à la caméra, parce qu’il ne voulait pas que la marque de Derek continue à être au centre de l’attention. Il ne voulait pas penser à quel genre de magie de loup-garou aurait pu faire perdurer cette marque aussi longtemps. Il savait qu’il n’était pas un loup—Derek n’était pas un Alpha, et Stiles l’aurait certainement senti—mais il savait définitivement que quelque chose avait changé. 

Il… Il ne voulait juste pas savoir quoi, exactement, et pourquoi. 

“Il n’a pas laissé ces suçons par téléphone,” dut souligner John Stilinski. 

“Nous avons passé quelques jours ensemble quand il était en congé,” Stiles haussa les épaules, essayant de la jouer cool même s’il savait que ça ne fonctionnerait pas. “Il est bon avec moi, papa. Il me fait sourire. Il me rend heureux, en fait. Je dors mieux quand je suis avec lui. C'est probablement pourquoi tu penses que j'ai l'air bien.”

Ce n’était pas quelque chose qu’il avait déjà exprimé à haute voix. Il sait qu'il dormait toujours plus qu’habituellement, et qu'il n'avait jamais eu une meilleure nuit de sommeil que ces nuits avec Derek, mais il n'avait pu en parler à personne d'autre—et il ne voulait vraiment pas se parler à lui-même à propos de tout cela. Se parler à lui-même était une autre chose qui le faisait se sentir incertain et instable, comme s'il y avait à nouveau deux lui. Et c'était mauvais. Vraiment mauvais.

“C’est vrai,” son père semblait réticent à l’admettre. “Je n'aime toujours pas l'apparence de cette marque, Stiles. Je pense que tu devrais te pencher là-dessus. Je suis sûr que ce n’est rien de mauvais—du moins, pas encore—mais…”

Aucun d’eux ne gérait bien l’incertitude maintenant, surtout pas quand ça concernait les choses surnaturelles. Ils géraient mieux avec de la recherche et des résultats, et honnêtement personne ne pouvait leur en vouloir après ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Donc vu que son père ne pouvait même pas finir sa phrase, Stiles savait qu’il ne pouvait pas prétendre que la marque n'était pas là. Plus maintenant. 

“Mieux vaut en être sûr,” Stiles finit cette phrase, une boule dans la gorge. 

“Exactement,” acquiesça résolument John. “Maintenant depuis combien de temps ne sors-tu pas avec ce type ?”

Génial, il allait toujours devoir subir cet interrogatoire, même s'il venait juste d'expliquer que ce n’était pas une relation et qu'il était peu probable que ça en devienne une un jour. C’était juste l'un des très nombreux avantages d'être le fils du shérif. 

Mais là encore, il n’aurait vraiment pas voulu que ça soit autrement.

* * *

Une nuit, environ un mois après avoir vu pour la dernière fois Derek en chair et en os—et quelle chair—il se retrouva à nouveau réveillé au milieu de la nuit. Ça craignait, parce qu’il allait mieux, et il savait que cette nuit sans sommeil était juste un signe avant-coureur de sa perte—une nuit se transformait en deux puis en semaines d’insomnie et d’errance dans les rues de LA au milieu de la nuit.

Il se retrouva devant l'épicerie où il avait rencontré Derek, même s'il ne l'avait pas consciemment cherché depuis ce jour. Il se retrouva juste à l'endroit même où il avait vu Derek pour la première fois, se cachant derrière un déguisement terrible et cherchant des collations qu'il ne pouvait pas acheter dans ce magasin en particulier, à cause du sorbier et des préjugés. Au moins, Stiles en savait assez sur la plupart des familles de chasseurs pour savoir qu'il s’agissait assurément de préjugés plutôt que de sauver les personnes qui avaient vraiment besoin d'être sauvées. Parce que parfois ces personnes étaient des loups.

Se tenant ainsi debout devant le magasin, le propriétaire allait probablement se méfier de lui très rapidement—bien que n’importe qui puisse rendre un chasseur méfiant simplement en se tenant quelque part près du surnaturel. Cependant, cette fois, Stiles pourrait vraiment se passer d’attirer l’attention sur lui-même, surtout au vu de la marque de morsure dans son cou qui refusait de guérir, et il savait que cela allait l’exposer tel le baiseur de loup qu’il était. Ce n’était pas un bon titre à avoir quand il était entouré de chasseurs, donc Stiles préférerait rester incognito. 

Juste un étudiant normal, pas de marques de dents du tout, pas de compétences magiques cachées qui s’étaient un peu plus développées ces dernières années. Non, il n’était rien de spécial.

“Je ne m’attendais pas à te voir ici,” Derek se tenait soudainement derrière lui. 

Derek putain de Hale, ici ! Devant le même magasin où ils… Comment ? Derek était censé être toujours sur la côte Est, en train de participer à des événements et d’autres trucs du genre pour son prochain film. Il n'avait rien mentionné à propos de son retour, et Stiles avait en quelque sorte interprété ça comme la manière de Derek pour le larguer gentiment. Bien que cela le surprenne un peu, parce que Derek n’avait jamais été gentil à propos de quoi que ce soit. 

Stiles s’était dit qu’il lui dirait juste s’il en avait marre de leur truc. 

"C'est quoi ce bordel ?" Stiles était à peu près sûr que cela représentait bien la plupart de ses sentiments.

“Surprise,” Derek le taquinait en fait, ce connard. “Je suis rentré il y a seulement une demi-heure et au lieu de dormir, je suis venu ici. Sans aucune raison, pensais-je. Mais tu es là.”

Quelle était la probabilité qu’ils se retrouvent tous les deux devant ce magasin exactement au même moment ? D'autant que c’était à nouveau le milieu de la nuit, à un moment où ils devraient vraiment tous les deux être en train de dormir. Bien sûr, la vraie vie était parfois plus étrange que la fiction, mais Stiles ne voulait pas écarter toute sorte d’influence magique—ou quelque chose lié aux loups. Parce qu’il n’avait pas délibérément choisi de venir ici, mais il y était quand même arrivé. C’était suspect. 

Mais Derek avait l’air bien, sacrément bien—pas comme s'il était sur le point de s'effondrer après des semaines et des semaines de tournages nocturnes. Il donnait l’impression qu’il avait vraiment dormi malgré les horaires de folie qu’il faisait. Il portait le même déguisement, donc Stiles ne pouvait pas vraiment le voir tout entier, mais Derek le regardait dans les yeux… Et il avait l’air plus heureux. 

“Tu m’as manqué, Miguel,” Stiles savait ne pas utiliser son nom en public. 

“S’il te plaît, n’en fait pas tout un truc,” Derek n’aimait toujours pas le surnom apparemment. 

C’était stupide à quel point il aimait avoir des private jokes comme celle-ci avec Derek—non pas parce que c’était Derek putain de Hale, mais parce que Stiles croyait fermement qu'avoir une tonne de private jokes avec quelqu'un était un excellent moyen de construire une relation. Alors, cela pouvait être une relation platonique, sexuelle ou romantique, mais avoir des private jokes signifiait que tu avais au moins une sorte d’alchimie avec cette personne. Et tout était une question d’alchimie. 

“Suis-je censé utiliser ton nom ?” Stiles eut l’impression que cet argument était déjà gagnant. 

"Oui," répondit Derek et Stiles le regarda bouche bée.

Ce n’était pas ce qu'il avait dit auparavant. Ce n’était pas quelque chose qu'il avait déjà dit avant, et ouais, ce n’était pas comme si ça importerait à n’importe qui si deux gars parlaient et que l'un d'entre eux avait le même nom que quelqu'un de célèbre, mais… Stiles voulait quand même croire que c’était une grande avancée.

“Que veux-tu dire par oui ?” Stiles savait qu’il était à quelques secondes de s’agiter. “Tu veux dire que je peux juste bavarder avec toi dans la rue au milieu de la nuit et être genre, Derek, je pense vraiment que tu devrais me dire où tu restes et si tu restes, parce que deux jours n’étaient vraiment pas suffisants ? Je peux juste dire ça ?”

Sa voix craqua comme si c’était à nouveau la puberté, parce qu’il avait trop de sentiments pour l’utiliser normalement. C’était embarrassant, et Derek se moquait déjà clairement de lui— et pas seulement à cause de sa voix, mais Stiles allait faire de son mieux pour ne pas s’en soucier pour le moment. Parce que Derek était là avec lui et qu'il souriait comme un connard et ne se souciait pas si les gens le voyaient avec Stiles—s'il lisait correctement entre les lignes.

“Tu peux,” Derek se préparait déjà à l’emmerder. “Et tu n’as même pas besoin de le dire en polonais. Si tu le demandais, je te dirais que j’ai un appartement de l’autre côté de la ville, qui est probablement plus proche du campus que le tien. Cela pourrait être pratique pour toi de passer du temps là-bas.”

Pratique ? Putain de pratique ? Est-ce que Derek putain de Hale essayait de la jouer cool ? Parce que c’était à ça que ça ressemblait. Stiles était sûr à environ quatre-vingt-neuf pour cent que c’était ce qu'il voulait dire.

“C’est quoi ce bordel ?” Stiles devait laisser ça sortir, à nouveau. 

“Sors avec moi, peut-être ?” Derek eut l’audace de dire ça avec un visage impassible. 

Il ne craqua pas tout de suite, mais Stiles pouvait dire que Derek mourrait d'envie de rire—ce n’était pas difficile à dire si on le connaissait un peu. Et il ne se laissait probablement pas sourire parce qu'il savait que Stiles était toujours un peu obsédé par ses dents de lapin. Et le serait probablement toujours.

“Je ne peux pas te croire là,” Stiles voulait faire un peu la tête avant de dire oui. 

Bien sûr, il allait dire oui—le gars pour qui il avait un béguin stupide lui demandait de sortir avec lui, seulement à moitié aussi foireux que ça. Parce que oui, Derek gagnait tous les points pour avoir eu les couilles de lui demander, et pour avoir fait un rappel de la manière maladroite dont Stiles lui avait demandé son numéro de téléphone. Mais il se moquait aussi en quelque sorte de Stiles et il était idiot d’attirer l’attention sur lui devant un magasin tenu par des chasseurs. N'avait-il plus de sens d'auto-préservation ?

“Tu n'as pas besoin de me demander de sortir avec toi juste pour que je couche à nouveau avec toi,” Stiles allait juste essayer de gérer ses attentes. “Tu le sais, pas vrai ? J’ai toujours une morsure dans le cou, Der-bear. Ta revendication est toujours bien présente. Et tu sais déjà que je t’aime bien.”

Quoi ? Stiles avait été sacrément flagrant sur à quelle point Derek lui plaisait, avec le fait d’avoir couché avec lui, les sextos, le flirt en polonais et les putains de références à Carly Rae. Derek devrait vraiment le savoir maintenant, mais apparemment, il allait avoir besoin d'un rappel, même s’il n’avait pas été à moitié aussi clair à propos de ses propres sentiments. Parce qu’il était ce genre d'acteurs insaisissables et mauvais garçons, qui ne savaient pas vraiment comment communiquer leurs sentiments quand ils n'étaient pas devant une caméra. 

Une remarque de connard ? Probablement. Mais il était nerveux et divaguait à propos d’avoir été mordu devant un magasin avec plus d'une réserve cachée de balles d’aconit. Lâchez-le un peu. 

“Une marque de morsure ?” Derek fit ce truc de connard d’hausser un seul sourcil. 

“Je suis désolé, as-tu oublié ?” C'était définitivement au tour de Stiles de se moquer. “Permets-moi de te rafraîchir très rapidement la mémoire. Dans la nuque, juste là. Je sais que je marque très facilement, mais là c’est beaucoup.”

Derek tendit le bras vers la marque, écartant un peu l'arrière de la veste de Stiles pour avoir une vue parfaite sur l’empreinte presque parfaite de ses dents humaines. Dents de lapin probablement inclues—Stiles ne le saurait pas, parce qu’il n’avait toujours pas été en mesure de la voir, parce que Derek avait dû le mordre dans un endroit complètement inaccessible. C’était bien son genre de faire ça. 

“Putain,” fut tout ce que Derek avait à dire. 

“C’est tout ce que tu as à dire ?” Stiles pensait qu’il avait parfaitement le droit d'exprimer ses pensées indignées maintenant. “Mon père l’a vu, Derek. Maintenant, il sait que tu es un loup, et ça n’a pas vraiment d’importance, mais j’ai pensé qu’il valait mieux qu'il ne sache pas que tu avais laissé ça il y a plus d’un mois.”

Quand Derek toucha la marque, c’était comme si tout ce que Stiles avait ressenti quand Derek avait laissé cette marque, revenait au premier plan de son esprit. Et comme ils étaient en privé à l'époque, faisant des choses qu'ils ne devraient probablement pas refaire en public, Stiles fut immédiatement inconfortablement excité et espérait aussi que Derek continuerait à le toucher ou qu’il enlèverait ses doigts dès que possible jusqu’à ce qu’ils se retrouvent dans un endroit privé où Derek pourrait le toucher autant qu’il lui plairait. 

“Je t’ai revendiqué,” Derek semblait juste impressionné et très loin d’être inquiet. 

“Je dirais bien dégoûtant si ça ne semblait pas aussi sexy et possessif,” réfléchit Stiles. 

Derek était-il à moitié aussi excité que Stiles en ce moment ? Parce que ce n’était tout simplement pas juste ! Bien sûr, ce n’était pas comme si cela dérangeait Stiles qu’il soit apparemment super sensible au toucher de Derek, mais il n’aimait pas non plus que Derek ait ce genre d’avantage sur lui. Oui, il était mesquin comme ça. 

“Les loups font ça quand ils essaient de garder quelqu’un intéressé,” Derek sonnait un peu éteint. 

Stiles se retourna pour voir exactement ce que faisait le visage stupidement magnifique de Derek, simplement pour le voir rougir un peu. Il arracha les lunettes de soleil (ça faisait gros con de les porter la nuit de toute façon), et tira sur la casquette jusqu’à ce qu’il puisse regarder Derek correctement dans les yeux. Quand Derek n’essayait pas de détourner le regard pour cacher certains stupides sentiments de gêne, évidemment. 

"Ouais, que dirais-tu d'élaborer là-dessus ?" Stiles essaya de lui donner un coup de coude.

“Quand un loup aime beaucoup quelqu’un,” Derek avait juste décidé d’être un connard à ce sujet, probablement pour couvrir son embarras, “et qu’il s’inquiète pour la sécurité de cette personne, ce loup peut revendiquer un humain. C’est censé les protéger, et ça incite l’humain à rester près de son loup pour que celui-ci puisse le protéger. Je… je ne l’avais jamais fait avant.”

Fredonner le refrain de Like A Virgin ne donnait probablement pas envie à Derek d'être plus gentil avec lui, mais Stiles pensait que c'était un peu hilarant, alors il le fit quand même. Pour une fois, il avait l'impression d'avoir l’avantage là et il allait en profiter, au moins pendant un petit moment. 

“Tu es un con,” lui dit Derek, quand il ne s’arrêta pas tout de suite. 

“Mais tu m’aimes bien,” Stiles battit des cils. “Tu m’aimes vraiment beaucoup. Et tu veux me garder près de toi, alors tu m’as mis une balise de détresse pour loup-garou géante dans la nuque.” 

Stiles voulut en quelque sorte se gifler pour avoir utilisé le mot loup-garou devant ce magasin en particulier, mais c’était trop tard maintenant. Cependant, il voulait en quelque sorte s’éloigner de tout le truc ‘se tenir au coin d’une rue au milieu de la nuit’. Parce qu’il voulait embrasser Derek plus tard, et il voulait rentrer à la maison avec lui, et ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça s’ils restaient là. 

Mais ils avaient probablement besoin de passer par chez Stiles pour récupérer ses affaires avant.

“Ça ne dure que quelques cycles lunaires,” Derek baissa la tête, et Stiles fut stupidement charmé par ce geste. “Ça commencera à s’estomper si nous restons proches pendant un moment. Je ne… je ne vais pas travailler pendant un petit moment. J’ai dit à mon oncle d’aller se faire foutre et de me laisser choisir mon prochain projet par moi-même. Alors j'ai du temps. Surtout si tu te joins à nous pour le déjeuner à un moment donné. Il veut te rencontrer.”

Encore une fois, Derek était stupidement adorable à ce sujet, et Stiles avait du mal à gérer tout ça. Mais seulement de la meilleure façon, parce qu’il avait été à peu près sûr que son truc avec Derek n'avait pas d'avenir—juste une aventure avec laquelle il embarrasserait plus tard ses hypothétiques enfants et petits-enfants. Au lieu de ça, Derek voulait être dans une relation avec lui, une relation suffisamment publique pour qu'il parle de lui à son oncle (et agent?).

“Tu as parlé de moi à ton oncle ?” Stiles essayait vraiment de ne pas se pâmer.

“Tu as parlé de moi à ton père,” Derek semblait penser que c’était une réponse. 

C'était en quelque sorte le cas. Parce que c'était leur famille—leur seule famille. Stiles avait lu des articles sur la famille de Derek. Suffisamment pour savoir qu’il n’aurait jamais besoin de demander comment allaient les parents, les frères et sœurs de Derek—juste son oncle. Même s’il était probablement fou et un connard, selon US Weekly. Mais là encore, qu’en savaient-ils ?

“Je ne lui ai pas dit que nous sortions ensemble,” Stiles attrapa la main de Derek, juste parce qu’il le pouvait. “Mais je vais définitivement le faire. Bientôt. Et tu le rencontreras. Parce que tu sais qu’il ne me croira pas si je lui dis. C’est un truc de fanfics, mec.”

Non pas que Derek ait besoin de savoir le genre de choses que les gens écrivaient à son sujet dans les coins les plus sombres d'Internet. Il avait assez à gérer dans d'autres coins, dans les critiques de films, le buzz des Oscars et tout ce qui allait avec le fait de faire partie de l’élite des acteurs. Ce n’était pas un monde que Stiles connaissait bien—il aurait probablement bientôt besoin d’un cours intensif, et certaines parties allaient probablement être vraiment nulles. Mais bon, il avait le sentiment que ça pourrait en valoir la peine. 

“Ne m’appelle pas mec,” soupira fortement Derek. “Je n’arrive pas croire que c’est l’idiot avec qui je sors.”

L'exaspération fut en quelque sorte ruinée par la façon dont il sourit au mot ‘sors’, montrant même à Stiles un signe de ces adorables dents de lapin pendant une demi-seconde. C’était du progrès et c’était adorable. 

“Laisse-moi t’acheter un truc à grignoter pour fêter ça,” Stiles désigna le magasin. 

“Tais-toi,” Derek roula des yeux. “Je ne mange aucune de ces conneries. Maintenant, veux-tu récupérer des affaires ou allons-nous directement chez moi ? Je ne pense pas que tu auras besoin de beaucoup de vêtements.”

Stiles ne pouvait pas continuer à se faire porter pâle juste parce qu’il préférait coucher avec Derek, alors peut-être qu’il aurait vraiment besoin de vêtements. Il ne voulait tout simplement pas passer du temps à se disputer avec Derek à ce sujet alors qu’ils pourraient déjà être en chemin. Il avait des plans. 

“Tu n’es pas fair-play,” annonça fortement Stiles à tous ceux qui étaient prêts à l’écouter, mais il traîna quand même Derek en direction de son appartement. 

Il était sûr à environ deux cent dix-sept pour cent que son colocataire serait vraiment énervé. Il était sûr à environ neuf cent pour cent qu'il ne s'en souciait plus, parce qu’il avait enfin trouvé un remède à son insomnie.

Des relations sexuelles régulières avec un loup-garou. Avec Derek putain de Hale.

Juste Derek. Le Derek de Stiles.

Hallucinant. 

**Author's Note:**

> Petite explication de traduction :  
> * Derek Hale does not appear to be aware (a were ? Fuck, his brain really is the worst)   
> J’ai décidé retirer une partie de cette phrase (celle entre parenthèses) parce que je ne voyais pas comment faire la traduction pour garder ce jeu de mots (entre aware (conscient) et a were (un garou)) et la suite de la parenthèse (putain, son cerveau était vraiment le pire).   
> ** There is no way to go but down (going down, yep, he can hear that too). He’s about eighty-seven percent sure that’s a bad route to go down.))  
> J’ai entièrement traduit cette phrase, en espérant que c’est pas trop étrange. En anglais, go down on someone signifie sucer, tandis que go down veut dire descendre  
> J'espère que c’est plus clair sinon oubliez tout ça c'est pas essentiel à l'histoire.
> 
> Traduction polonais → français :   
> Nie mówię po polsku → Je ne parle pas polonais  
> Cześć Mieczyslaw → Salut Mieczyslaw  
> Miło mi → Ravi de te rencontrer


End file.
